badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Insomnia
Two hundred and twenty three. I've blinked that many times. That many times, and I'm trying to keep my eyes open. Ever have that feeling that you're stuck in one place, you wanna move, but you can't? That's what I'm feeling now. Two hundred and thirty four. The T.V. is on, and I'm lying in front of it. Watching static. My room's white walls are illuminated, it's beautiful with this light, really. I've been drifting in and out of sleep. Past two days. I can't go to work, I have too much vacation time. Two hundred and forty five. Friends tried to call. Tell me I NEED to get out of the house, go on a date, anything but this. Sitting in my house. Staring at static. I don't remember if I've eaten. Stomach doesn't hurt, rumble, ache, So I must be good. My friends tell me to get a date? Who needs a date?! I got them. Girlfriend? I got girls as friends! It don't need no one to tell me it's gonna be alright.....to love me.....to care abou- What am I saying? Two hundred and fifty seven. Tried to call my brother. He said I should try and take a few more days off, I sounded weird. Weird thing is, I remember the conversation, but not leaving my bed. Weird, huh? I wonder when I turned the T.V. on. It's creepy. I don't remember it. Everything feels weird. Weird. Don't know. Don't care. A few more days and I'll be at work again. Maybe I'll sleep better? Two hundred and seventy two. I wonde- Wait. T.V.'s out. That can't be good. Nope. Black. It's pitch black. Maybe the neighbor hood is having the same problem? No power? I wish I had a flashlight. I might. I don't remember where I would put it. It's really dark. Hear that? Weird. I hear breathing. Heavy. Next to my ears. But, I'm not breathing. I stopped for a second. Weird. Two hundred and fifty three. Heh. It's still loud. The breathing. I hear it. I wonder if the neighbor hood can? Yep. It must be someone breathing in every house. Scared? Why? No. I'm not. Why would you think that? I'm perfectly fine. I think I felt my sheets move. Not me. I don't own any animals. I don't. Two hundred and fifty two. I might get up. Who knows. Should I? Yeah. I should. I think I felt something try to trip me. I don't know. My eyes won't adjust to this dark. It's hard to see. I found the knob. The breathing is gone. That's good. My hallway's dark. Weird, eh? Two hundred and eighty five. Creepy. I heard a sound. A step. It's quiet. Very quiet. Oh no. I saw something. In the living room. The blinds are open. I saw something there. Can't be good. Am I being robbed? Maybe they cut off my power. I don't wanna move. I heard another footstep. Wait. Another. Another. This is NOT good. Still not scared. Two hundred and eighty seven. I'm gonna go forward. Nothing bad can happen. I'm gonna be okay! I'm in the light now. Makes it easier to see them. How can they see? Right. Maybe they've been here for awhile. I don't know. Yeah. They have. Only way. Oh no. I hear the breathing behind me. It's close. Maybe...Yes! I left my umbrella on the table. I can attack it. I'll count to three. One. Two. Three. Two hundred and seventy six. I got it! I got it! The phone is on the couch, I gotta call the police. Damn. No dial tone. The power is out, no duh! Stupid me. There was two. One is probably in my room. I need to stay in the light. Yeah. Smart. I'll be able to see it. Three hundred and twenty five. Been waiting for a few minutes. I know it's looking at me. I know it. I can feel it's eyes on me. I'm not scared though. I'm ok. What's that? I think I hear. Yeah! I do! It's someone at the door. I'm not gonna call anything out. I should make a run for it. Yeah. That's good. Smart. Three hundred and fifteen. Six times. They've knocked six times. I want to get up. But it's not in the light. Should I? Yeah. I should. No. Wait. No. Yes. I gotta. Come on. Ok, Getting up. The door is cold. As soon as I open the door, I see nothing. Nothing? Someone was knocking! How can no one be there?! Wait! What if the thing was knocking on the wall?! Yes! I gotta get back inside! The umbrella! I left it. Three hundred and seventy six. I'm not scared. I'm not shaking. No. I think I see it. But I can't tell anymore. I go by the other thing, and check it. Can't see anything. I feel alot of think stuff. I don't wanna look at it. I'm afra- NO! I'm not afraid. I have to. Blood!? It's human! I knew it! Just a robber! The people outside! No. If I scream, the other will get me. I must remain. Five hundred and sixty five. I've been here for awhile. Still, I hear it's breathing. I won't move. It has to stop some time. Stop! STOP! God it's like a clock over and over in your mind. Never breaking away. Stalking your thoughts. Preying on your fears. But I am not afraid. No! I'm ok. My eyes. They feel heavier. Maybe I can just stay sitting and act like I'm awake? YES! Six hundred and thirty two. I slept. For a minute. I think. I must have. The breathing stopped. Good! Yes! The phone! Maybe the power is back on? Yes! It is! No, If I call the police, they will arrest me. I must call a friend. Pick up. Pick up. Yes. I tell her about it. She says she'll come. She says my voice is shaky. No. I'm not afraid. I tell her. All. She stays on the phone until she gets here! Yes! Seven hundred and thirty five. She's here! Thank god! I wouldn't have lived another second in this quiet. I open the door. She has a flashlight! Thank her! She is the best friend a guy can have! She flashed the light in the area the robber was. It's a large blood stain leading to the kitchen. She tells me to relax and she'll check. No I'm not acting irrational! NO! She tells me to, I owe her. Dearly. She almost screams at the find. She found it! Yes! I run in and look at her. Six hundred and forty five. I'm so happy. The robber is gone. She's telling me to get the shovel. Anything for her. Anything. I bring it as fast as I can. I owe her so much. We travel to the backyard and start digging. My strength is gone, so she does most of the digging. Nine hundred and one. Now that robber has his just desserts! He's dead! She helps me back in and grabs the drinks. She served them. They taste so good. Not normal drinks. She looks good in this light. She's looking sad. Pale too. I comfort her and put my hand on her. She doesn't want me to. I keep it there, and she forgives. Lets me. Nine hundred and two. It's almost morning. I wonder if this will end. I can't sleep. She let me lay on her chest. I loved it. Maybe. She helps me up. So sweet. She brings me to my bed room and helps me into bed, getting a towel to clean the blood and taking it with her. She smiles. Then leaves. I think I love her. Wait. A ring. My cell phone! How could I forget! Dumb me! My brother is calling. I shouldn't tell him. It's our secret. Yes. He asks if I got some sleep. I have not. I don't wanna lie. He tells me to get some sleep and he'll be over soon. The T.V. is back on. News. I watch with discontent. One Thousand and two. I finally get some sleep. I think. Time is passing. I keep drifting in and out. I hear knocks, my brother. I don't answer. I feel like I want to. But no. He texts me. He decided to leave me alone. Good? Maybe. My eyes are hurting now. Two Thousand six hundred and five. I think it's been a day. We have some type of news that runs all day. I leave it on. Makes me more tired. But I don't sleep. My friend hasn't visited. I miss her. She actually cared. About me! She's amazing. I know it. The news reporter comes on with shocking news. She says my friend is missing. A different one. But he was supposed to stay at my house! No! I call her on the cell phone. She sounds sad. Tells me that she'll be over soon. I don't cry. That is weird. Why? I don't wanna know. Two Thousand and five. She comes in and sits on the bed. Her eyes are teary. My voice is dry. I feel weak. So I lay back and ask her with a voice of a old man. What was wrong? Her answer is confusing. What is she talking about. What does she mean by confess. I did it because he was in my house. Why? No! She says she is gonna call the police. I grab her hand and ask her not to. She goes quiet. Is this love. Her eyes make me want to tell her how I feel right now. I do. I love her. She starts crying more. Then she stands and calls someone. It was the police. I'll still get a fair trial. I didn't do anything wrong. Why is she crying? Tears of joy? Yes. Three thousand and fifty. The police come. I stand up and tell them. They act like I'm a mad man. Then she comes over and puts her hands out, pointing to the back yard. She's telling them. Good. I trust her. I sit down and have a apple. It tastes good. I watch. They put hand cuffs on her. WHAT? She didn't do it! I did! I run outside and ask what they are doing. Not her. ME! She says I've been awake for awhile. I'm in shock. What? No. I can think fine. Four hundred and seventy six. I run into the kitchen and grab a knife. I have to. I love her. She's my one and only. I race outside. There. I stab one and the other. They are shocked. So is she. She tried to scream. I put my hand over her face. She's ok now. I tell her I love her again. I help her up and she cries more. I ask her to stop. We are still on the side of my house. The police men are lying on the floor. Lots of blood. She cries more and tries to scream. Suddenly she stops. Thank you. I hug her. She has a large smile. Tears are still there. I love her. Come on. We go into the living room and sit down. She lies her head on the couch. She's weak. I know. Aww. I think she's drooling. Seven hundred and five. No. Another patrol car is here. I hold her tightly. She still smiles. He bursts in the door, his female partner on his side. I hold her and tell them I'm ready to go. They both look in disgust. Why? I love her! Who are they to judge us? They pick me up and leave her. No. She needs to be picked up too! My love! I look into the patrol car. They push me inside. My love is taken away. I cry. No. I love her. Don't. No matter what. No answer. For the final time I see my house. I think I'm scared. Category:BCP Category:Pastas